


Drunken Love

by NMartin



Series: Foxxay [5]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/F, foxxay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misty and Cordelia go out and get drunk. Misty is so drunk that she confesses her love for Cordelia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Love

“Another one, Mr. Man!” Cordelia shouted, raising her first empty glass of vodka on the air.

“I think I ain’t got room for another one, Dee.”

“C’mon, Misty! Let your hair down!” the headmistress exclaimed. “Here. Let’s play truth or dare. I dare you to empty it in one gulp.”

“I think that ain’t the way it works… whatever.” Misty laughed, taking the glass and raising it. “For us!”

“For us!” Cordelia shouted.

* * *

“I’m not drunk enough. Are you drunk?” the headmistress asked an hour later. Her resistance to alcoholic drinks was obviously better than Misty’s, who had almost puked after two shots of vodka, but she had to admit that she couldn’t act very maturely when drunk.

“Nope.”

“Yes you are, little bitchy swamp witch.”

“I am noooooot.” Misty laughed. She and Cordelia had almost emptied a bottle, and Misty felt strange. The feeling was strange to her, but she knew that she was drunk. _Cordelia looks so hot,_ the swamp witch thought, admiring the headmistress’ messy hair and her pink cheeks.

“Is it true what the girls say?” she heard her ask.

“What?”

“That you’re hot for someone.”

“No it’s not.”

“Liar. I know you’re hot for someone, Misty. Who is it? Kyle? Madison? Spalding?!?!”

“Eeeeeew, Dee!”

“Tell me who is it, then!”

“I ain’t gonna tell you!”

“But I wanna knoooooow!!!!”

“Nope.”

“Please.”

“Noooooo.”

“Pretty pretty please?”

“Nope.”

“Ugh, you’re so boring!”

“I’m not!”

* * *

“Oh my God, Misty, I’m sooooooo drunk.” Cordelia said, trying to open the school’s front door.

“C’mon, lemme try.” Misty said, pushing the woman aside, but she failed too. “I can’t!”

“Guess we’ll have to sleep out here tonight!” Cordelia said, sitting on the stairs. The swamp witch copied her.

“Dee?”

“What?” the headmistress whispered.

“I’m in love with ya.”

“Whaaat?”

There was no response. Misty had fallen asleep next to her, resting her head on her shoulder.

“I love you too, babe.”


End file.
